


Angel in the background of the morgue

by MateaHefler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do not understand, do you?" He whispered, taking a few steps to close the distance between them and cup her face in his hands. "I have always needed you, Molly Hooper. You've made me feel and I feel for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the background of the morgue

Sherlock was a very observant person ever since he was a little boy whose greatest wish was to become a pirate. So, of course, upon meeting Molly Hooper, he deduced her life story with a single look. That was the first time he has not said anything (Lestrade almost had a heart attack because of that). Molly gave him a small, shy smile and stuttered out how nice it was to meet him. Considering it was her first day at work, Sherlock thought nothing of her nervousness.

As time went on, Sherlock has realized Molly had a crush on him. At first, the idea of sentiment irritated him to no end but he got over it by exploiting it, hoping that Molly will realize how wrong she is about him, how he is not a normal human being (normal people are, after all, boring). Molly's shy, gentle and awkward persona sometimes grated on Sherlock's nerves but he knew she could be tougher than anyone at times (like that one time she actually kicked him out of the morgue when he told her how to do her job).

A year later, Sherlock met John and they had quite a few adventures. Molly was still there to help him, despite how Sherlock treated her. Sherlock often felt a tiny bit guilty (he blamed John for that because, after all, he was like that pesky conscience which spoke to you until you went mad with feelings), especially after that terrible Christmas party, a party which opened his eyes to what he actually felt for the mousy pathologist.

When Molly told him she doesn't count, Sherlock's heart almost broke, knowing he was the one who gave her the impression of that. Sherlock had an inexplicable urge to shake her and tell her how stupid she is for thinking that. It was also the moment Sherlock found out how observant Molly is, how smart she is. His respect and caring for her grew ten times in size then.

So he decided to agree to her offer to help, to help him with anything he needs but, most of all, Sherlock needed Molly as a person, just to be by his side and make him feel once again. He needed Molly to help him destroy Moriarty, to help him appear dead to the people closest to him, to the people he loved so much. Luckily, Moriarty never found out how much he cared about Molly, otherwise Molly would be one of those in danger with a bull's eye tattooed on her forehead.

"You were wrong, you know." Sherlock whispered from the shadows, wanting to fix everything he ever did to Molly ever since the day they've met, make her realize how much he... feels for her. "You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. I am not okay."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Molly, I think I'm going to die."

"What do you need?" Molly asks him, not stuttering, voice firm and back straight. Sherlock wants to hold her and clutch her close to his body, and never let go of her gentle warmth.

"If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?"

"What do you need?" Her voice is even stronger now, more confident than ever and Sherlock's heart warms for his little mouse even more so he finally, finally, tells her what he needs.

"You." He tells her, his eyes softer and warmer. "I need you, Molly. I always have."

"What are you saying? You don't need to flatter me, Sherlock. I'll help you."

"You do not understand, do you?" He whispered, taking a few steps to close the distance between them and cup her face in his hands. "I have always needed you, Molly Hooper. You've made me feel and I feel for you."

His nose is brushing against hers and her sparkling brown eyes flutter when his lips touch hers. All Sherlock can think of is Molly, her lips and how beautiful little sounds she makes are. Her fingers tangle in his hair, tug at his curly hair and he can't help but embrace her harder, closer to him. Unfortunately, oxygen is needed and they break the kiss, both breathing heavily. Molly chuckles and Sherlock looks at her strangely.

"Sorry, I just never thought this would happen."

"Neither did I." Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear. "Now, we have to get to work to keep me alive throughout whatever scheme Moriarty prepared."

"And later?"

"We'll see."


End file.
